


Juguete (Plaything)

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What can you do when in the heat of battle, you're badly injury, on the verge of unconsciousness, and then comforted by the enemy? And what can you do if they ask for a "Thank you"?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this site so I'm still working it out so this isn't gonna be the best work but still enjoyable (I hope)
> 
> Translations for languages will be at bottom (If I can get it to work) quick warning any languages that is not english is translated in google translate.

You press your back against the wall just next to door, and close your eyes. It's your job to find and take down Widowmaker, you cannot let the team down.  
You listen carefully to locate the enemy, you hear the whirring of Tracer's chronal accelerator, the faint padding of Winston walking to the back door, and  _Click, a rifle reloading_ You could recognize that noise anywhere.  
_Quick recap._ you think to yourself _This warehouse houses some dangerous explosives - enough to blow up en entire city - on the lowest basement level, under no account allow any member of talon to access the explosives. Winston will target Reaper and Tracer will act as backup in case anything goes really wrong._  
You take a deep breath because Winston's padding has stopped and we will begin any second.  
You hear Winston's hushed voice from the device in your ear "Everyone in position?", you hear Tracer's chirpy reply "Aye Aye", you go with a simple "Yes". "Okay..." you hear Winston take a deep breath "3... 2... 1... Move out!".  
You charge through the door into the warehouse.

You see Winston charge through a door nearly opposite you. Then glace to your left to see Tracer hop elegantly up onto a large crate. _Silence... Silence? Something's wrong..._ nobody moves, nobody speaks, you bite your lip and look up at Tracer. Suddenly a shotgun shot echos around the warehouse quickly followed by a low painful ape groan.  
You jump back into action and climb onto a crate _Widowmaker'_ _s on the ceiling beams, just get up as close as you can she's not nearly as good in close quarters._ you keep thinking that over and over as you keep climbing higher on the crates.  
" _Jaja, esto es demasiado fácil_ " You hear Reaper laugh from below you, you don't understand a word he said but you could tell it wasn't nice.

Then a loud bang echo, you could hear a short chuckle from Widowmaker, a rifle reloading, and a loud yell emitting from your throat. The pain striking the back of your neck was so agonizing actually made you consider suicide,  
that is if you survive this.  
You feel your limbs go limp and you fall off the stack of crates you were on, you fell about 30 feet and landed on the hard concrete floor with a loud thud mixed with a crack of broken bones.  
Your vision was getting blurry from blood loss, your head hurt like hell, but you stopped yelling, what was the point anymore.  
You could feel yourself falling unconscious, your eyesight was so blurry it was practically useless having your eyes open.  
Then you saw a purple light appear then disappear as quickly as it came, leaving a dark shape behind. You couldn't make out what it was it was too blurry but it was definitely moving.  
_I'm dying_ _..._ you feel a gentle hand on your shoulder.  
_I'm_ _..._  You open your mouth to say something but a finger is placed on your lips to tell you be quiet.  
_Dying_... You hear a soft but heavily accented voice " _Quédate, pronto terminará_ "  
_I'm..._ You were out like a light. 

* * *

  
Opening your eyes your vision was still rather blurry but it was getting better. Your head ached like crazy, the back of your neck still felt like a knife was stuck in it, and you couldn't feel your right leg, all in all it felt better than it did yesterday, yet you did groan a little. Your vision was good enough for you to look around, so as you did you couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable.  
Your arms and legs were tied together, and your wounds had been treated.  
And the room was pretty much empty, the walls weren't even painted just concrete, a small window was on your right but it was boarded up with wooden boards, there was only a bed - that your were sitting on- and a wooden chair in the way of furniture.

But the most noticeable thing of all was the person sitting in the wooden chair. Leaning back, arms crossed, a lady sat smirking at you. She looked about twenty-five from what you could tell, she had half-shaven half-long black hair that faded to purple, wearing just a blue t-shirt and black shorts. You had to admit, she was very attractive.  
You tried to open your mouth to say something, but your mouth was covered by a cloth, so all that comes out muffled "Mmph, mmn.". You wriggled trying to get the cloth off but to no avail.  
You glanced up at the lady, your vision back completely now, you saw her grin widen clearly enjoying your struggles. It was at this point you realized, she wasn't just a civilian, nope it was that annoying hacker that worked for talon. But this was the first time you had met face to face, and never before had you been attracted to her.

"Good morning, _dormilón_." She chuckles as she stands up. Glancing at the boarded window you realized that there was little beams of light coming from the slits, the mission started in the evening so you must of been unconscious for a while. Looking back you see she's walked to the bed, and was now perched on the edge.

"You're welcome." She said "Mmph?" "I'm the one that brought you here and bandaged you up, so you're welcome." She added practically dripping with sarcasm. You were getting a little annoyed  _Of course You're not thankful, it was her organisation that did this to you, and she had tied you up in a abandoned room._ so you just sighed trying to put as much of a 'I don't care' look in your eyes and eyebrows as possible.  
She lay down on her stomach next to you bending her knees so her feet stuck up in the air propping herself up on her elbows. "I could've just left you there to die you know, so you must be at least little thankful.".

You couldn't help but be a little aroused, you _were_ laying in a bed next to an attractive woman. She must of noticed how you were looking at her because she pushed her self up so your heads are at the same height. You gulped, your boner getting bigger. "Something the matter, compañero?" She giggled and reached out and rubbed your cheek "If there is something you want you just gotta ask. Well I guess you can't ask can you? perhaps you need to use body language.". You feel the bulge in your pants get even bigger, as she teased you, You just look down pressing your face into your own chest to hide your reddening cheeks.  
You hear her voice in your ear "If we're gonna do this then let's just do it.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations :D
> 
> Reaper:  
> Jaja, esto es demasiado fácil - Haha this is too easy
> 
> Sombra:  
> Quédate, pronto terminará - Stay put, it'll be over soon  
> dormilón - sleepyhead  
> compañero - buddy


End file.
